1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die bonding apparatus which is used to bond dies to a substrate, etc.
2. Prior Art
In conventional die bonding apparatuses, a collet is simply raised and lowered by a raising and lowering mechanism. Accordingly, adjustment of the height of the collet must be performed by lowering the collet while observing the gap between the substrate and the collet with a microscope.
An example of this type of apparatus is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 52-65675.
In this prior art apparatus, the height of the collet is adjusted visually. Accordingly, it requires skill and a considerable amount of time to adjust. Furthermore, since the position where the die adhered to the collet by suction cannot be quantitatively judged, the collet must be lowered at a slower rate. Accordingly, the production characteristics of the apparatus are poor. Furthermore, it is difficult to alter the bonding load which presses the die against the substrate in accordance with the type of die and type of substrate involved.